The invention relates to a helicopter advisory system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for providing to a flight crew the helicopter's "real time" available engine torque, gross weight, gross weight center of gravity condition, the total and individual weight supported by each cargo hook and optimum engine torque required for maximum range and endurance time performance.
Heretofore, helicopter pilots have not had an automated means of knowing "real time" available engine torque to use in conjunction with their engine torque meter when lifting external cargo loads or an advisory system to assist them in obtaining optimum helicopter performance as a function of actual external cargo loads. The present flying process requires observing helicopter instruments and then manually referring to performance hook up tables and charts for available engine torque and performance data. This process is time consuming, cumbersome and subject to error which contributes to helicopter structural damage, inability to complete missions and accidents.
Prior attempts to determine the helicopter condition during the lifting of external cargo did not incorporate the use of "real time" inputs for temperature and altitude to compute and display engine torque available.
The subject helicopter weight and torque advisory system eliminates the above-mentioned problems and provides unique features and advantages heretofore not available to flight crews during helicopter flight.